Diamond in the Rough (Badscape episode)
Diamond in the Rough is the fourth episode of season one in the show, Badscape. Ashe and Marcell search for an exit out of the mines. Damo gains a vendetta against the Red Band. Plot The episode opens with Ashe and Marcell running down a corridor in the mine, with the duo constantly looking back to see how far off their pursuers are. Two of the creatures attempt to sprint down the same hall, but Marcell slashes at one of the pillers holding the roof stable, collapsing their entrance. Deutz rides on horseback to Damo's property, and finds him working on his wheat crops behind his cottage. Damo disregards Deutz's second apology, citing that he should've helped him fend off the Red Band members. Deutz begins telling him about the past skirmishes with the Red Band, and the increasing tensions with the citizens and the Badministration due to their openness to sanctions with the raiding clan. The two agree to head back down to the merchant village for livestock, and Damo goes to sleep. After the two separate, a hooded figure looks down on Damo's home from a hillside above. Marcell questions Ashe on what she knows about the creatures they are running from. She tells him that they are known as Deadbeasts, and are common in underground cave systems. They each close off the hallway they stood in, and created a small flame to warm themselves and share a ration. Marcell orders Ashe to get rest, saying that he felt guilty for getting them in the situation and would take the first shift. Not waiting for an answer, Marcell walks to the other side of the corridor to listen for Deadbeasts. Damo awakens to banging on his door, and hastily gets himself dressed. He opens the door to see Deutz waiting on the steps, and the two head off to the traders once more. Paying for their horses to reside in the town stable, Damo notices the village now had patrolling Red Band guards. Deutz pulls Damo inside the town hall to avoid another confrontation, and tells him to trade goods and release any thoughts of revolting at the the Red Band out of his head. After waiting for a few hours for any sort of sounds or happenings, Marcell and Ashe decide to remove the barricade and continue searching for a way back to the surface. The two remain extremely quiet while sweeping through halls of the mineshaft, eventually finding the end of a minecart track. They begin followng the track and stumble across Deadbeasts laying on the ground and against the walls, seemingly dormant. Ashe, not noticing until shown by Marcell, has to be silenced from screaming. Marcell unsheathes his sword, and they continue silently. Not noticing the hand of a Deadbeast laying on the track, Ashe steps on it, awakening the creature. It's howl rings throughout the mineshaft, and the others begin dashing towards them. Marcell and Ashe follow the tracks all the way to a climb in the mine, seeing peaks of sunlight creep through. Just before reaching the top of the mine, Ashe is grabbed by the ankle. Marcell attempts to severe the hand gripping her, but is tackled from behind by a Deadbeast. The two fend off bites from the undead in desperate fury, before two arrows fly into each of the Deadbeasts' head. They immediately break for the exit, and see Chamel with a bow, launching arrows in bunches to send the Deadbeasts back into the depths. Damo and Deutz gather their new items and place them in the pouches of their steeds, prepping to return to their homes. Before they could leave, two Red Band guards stop them at the entrance, requesting a toll. Deutz rebuttles and says that there is no tolls to exit a town unless stated by the Badministration. The guards ignore his response, and order them both to get off of their horses. Damo, while they spoke, scanned the area of any other onlookers or guards and found none. Seeing this chance, he leaps off of the horse and onto a guard, slashing the neck of the other, and impaling the one below his feet. He says to hide the bodies in the hay bales, and Deutz complies while berating Damo. They swiftly mount and sprint off into the night. Chamel takes Marcell and Ashe into his own house, providing them with blankets and warm tea to help from the cold depths of the cave. He questions why the two ventured past the warning markers, and Marcell takes the blame for the entire ordeal. He hands over the materials he mined from the deep levels before leaving, once more apologizing for his recklessness before parting ways with Chamel and Ashe. The figure arrives at Damo's property once more, this time with a bucket of fluid and flint. The hooded figure begins dousing the porch and crops with the liquid, and lights the covered areas with the flint before sprinting off into the night. Cast Primary Characters *Richard Harmon as Damoclesus *Bob Morley as Marcellus *AnnaSophia Robb as Ashe *Alex Pettyfer as Deutz Supporting Characters * Logan Lerman as Chamel Guest Appearances None Notable Event(s) *Marcell and Ashe escape the mine with the help of Chamel. *Damo and Deutz kill two Red Band guards attempting to rob them. *A mysterious figure sets Damo's property ablaze. Category:Badscape Category:BadVerse